For a terminal with dual-system, if one system is defined as a security system, while the other system as a common system, data need to be moved from the common system to the security system to guarantee important information not to be stolen. Furthermore, the data should be guaranteed not to be lost, and exporting the data moved to the security system has some problems, so many users copy data to the security system while backup the data in the common system. However, when a user copies contacts from the common system to the security system, it indicates that these contacts are very important, so the information of these contacts needs to be specially protected. In addition, the data entering the security system cannot be exported in any form in order to guarantee absolute security. Thus, the user copying the data to the security system instead of moving the data to the security system mainly concerns that the data are lost when the terminal is damaged, but the data stored in the common system can be exported in various forms to avoid loss.
However, in the existing terminal, the data is displayed in both copying and copied positions after the data are copied, which is obviously unbeneficial to the security of the data, and others can easily see the names and numbers of the contacts in the security system.
Therefore, a new technical solution is needed to guarantee the security of the data copied from the common system to the security system.